Total Drama Bring it
by THEDARKKNIGHT15
Summary: Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet has bring some of the original cast member and new cast member to compete in their new season Total drama Bring it. This season will contain laughs, romance, and screams..manly from the contestants but still will have all the things I just said.


Hello everyone THIS IS THEDARKKNIGHT15 and this is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy. **I Do Not Own Total Drama. ** This season will be an epic one.

**Just Bring It Episode 1 Part 1**

We open up to the dock of shame and see our favorite insane but lovable host Chris McLean. He is seen with Chef Hatchet and are talking about specific things.

Chrs: How could they cast Henry Cavill as the new Superman. I mean he is British, at least I think he is British. I should've gotten that part Chef, look at me I am Superman material.

Chef: I don't think so Chris because you seem to have gain some weight my friend.

( Chris looks at his stomach and see he has gain a couple of pounds.)

Chris: Oh god, I need to hit the gym.. Why does this happen to good people.

Chef: Uh Chris, the cameras are rolling right now.

Chris: Wait we're on?

Chef: Yes and put down your shirt.

( Chris puts down his show and stares at the camera.)

Chris: Anyway welcome to a brand new season of Total Drama which I am calling Total Drama Bring it. The reason for that title is that the contestants must bring their A- game. Now let's introduce our competitors where they will be playing at hell, I mean camp.

A boat shows up and we meet of first Contestant, he is comes in his signature boots,black jeans, and red shirt. He wear sunglasses and takes it off looking awesome.

Chris: Alejandro, my man hows it going?

(Alejandro pushes Chris out of his way and begins to speak.)

Alejandro: I spent six months of my life in physical rehabilitation and four for plastic surgery.

Chris: Dude you need a breathment.

( Another boat appears and reveals the couple known as Mike and Zoey)

Mike: Oh my god, is it me or does anyone else need to pee.

Zoey: Oh calm down MIke, let just have some fun while we are here.

Chris: Sorry to intervene but I show to continue.

Zoey: Sorry Chris.

Chris: Oh and by the way Mike how are your personalities doing Mike.

(Mike mean mugs Chris.)

Another boat boat arrives and it our favorite blond couple Geoff and Bridgette.

Geoff: Woohoo par-te, what is up Chris.

Chris: You know chilling:killing

Bridgette: Your joking about the killing part right:

Chris: HA ha ha: maybe.

(Another boat arrives and reveal it is miss CIT herself Courtney.)

Chris: Hey Courtney whats going on, Um could you look over their for a quck second.

(Courtney look and Chris steals he PDA and smashes it.)

Courtney: Hey what was that for.

Chris: Just to make sure you don't get in contact with your lawyers.

Courtney: Oh god dang-it.

Chris: Okay Chef this is taking to long just go to playa and get the rest of the contestest and bring them over here.

Chef: And how am I going to get them all over here at once.

Chris: I don't know why not just put them on the cattapult of losers and shoot them over here.

At Playa De Losers

( Duncan, Gwen, Owen, Heather, Cody, Sierra, Trent,Lightning, Cameron, and Sam are preparing for the hell that they are about to play.)

(Duncan holding his sunglasses)

Duncan: I can't believe I gotta do another season of this lame show.

(Trent holding his guitar)

Trent: I can't believe I have to compete with the loser who stole my girl.

(Gwen hold sketch book)

Gwen: I can't believe I have to Tell Duncan this.

(Sam holding his 3DS)

Sam: I can't believe I chose this to bring instead of my psvita.

(Owen holding a yellow stick.)

Owen: I can't believe its not butter.

(Chef then burst through the door and tranquilizes everyone. He put them all on the catapult and fires. Duncan and Gwen land with their heads in the sand, Sam and Cody land with their heads stuck in a tree, Trent and Sierra land on a tree branch, Owen land on a bear angering it, Lightning and Heather land on the water, and Cameron lands on Alejandro.)

Trent and Sierra: Ow

Owen: Please god tell me I landed in heaven.

Duncan and Gwen:This hurt so much. and someone get us out of here.

Sam and Cody: After them, can you do us next.

( Lightning and Heather see a shark)

Lightning and Heather: Ahhh Help us.

Cameron: Sorry.

Alejandro: No problem me amigo.

Chris: I just want to let guy know I will help after I tell you Welcome to Total Drama Bring It.

Everyone: Ohhh

Chris: This is going to be a fun season.

I hope you enjoyed the first part I will hopefully continue if many review and like it. Please no flames but I am up for constructed critism. Just and overview this season hopefully be the most funny, heartwarming, sweet and action packed season yet.,


End file.
